


To Be Loved

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Indian Harry Potter, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron come back from taking part in the Holi festivities, and Harry reflects on the relationship they’ve shared and how they’ve ended up here.





	To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> For hp-may-madness Day 18 - Prompts: Have you ever? / Holi, Kink: double penetration. Thanks to three long-suffering friends for reading through this and making sure the descriptions of Holi activities were accurate.

It was a particularly hot day in spring when Harry, Ron, and Hermione stumbled back into their home, giggling, talking loudly, and completely covered from head to toe in a wide variety of vivid reds, blues, yellows, and greens. Upon shutting the door behind them, they collapsed, almost in unison, on the armchairs near the barren fireplace.  
  
“That was _amazing_!” Hermione exclaimed, still laughing as she wiped some pigment from above her eyes, only succeeding in smudging it further.  
  
“I’m surprised you’re not more concerned about us getting colour on the furniture, Hermione,” Ron said.  
  
“Oh, give it a rest, Ronald, I’m tired,” she replied, grinning.  
  
Harry smiled, leaning back in his own seat with a feeling of satisfaction warmly spreading through him. It had been his first time attending Holi festivities since uncovering more about his lineage.  
  
He could just imagine his parents excitedly looking on as he realized his racial background and cheering for him when he decided to immerse himself in it. To think there had been an entire Indian Wizarding community in London, waiting with open arms to greet him and introduce him to the culture he’d missed out on growing up - it was still unfathomable to Harry. It made sense that this was soon followed by his eventual decision to convert to Hinduism, and introducing his partners to the culture made sense after that.  
  
“The bonfire was beautiful, too,” Ron added. His face was very amusingly covered in mainly yellow. “What was it called, again, Harry?”  
  
Before Harry could reply, Hermione had already jumped in. “Holika Dahan,” she said, waving a red-and-green hand. “Honestly, Ron, don’t you remember _anything_ -”  
  
“Look I just found out about all this stuff two days ago -”  
  
“And so did I, Ron, we learned about them at the same time -”  
  
“Have you ever thought, Hermione, that maybe not everyone has a brain that could double as a sponge -”  
  
“Well have you ever thought, Ron, that you come up with the stupidest excuses for your terrible memory -”  
  
“Ugh, Harry, back me up here, will you? You have a normal brain like mine -”  
  
“I’m the one appreciating Harry’s religious festivals, Ron, so clearly he sides with me -”  
  
Harry grinned as he watched Hermione and Ron bicker back and forth. Just a few years ago, he’d been so jealous of their romantic relationship. It had been such a confusing time for him, as he couldn’t figure out which one of his best friends he was jealous of. When they’d come forward to him and asked if he’d like to be a part of their relationship, it all clicked into place, and the rest was history.  
  
Now, he couldn’t imagine living his life any other way. It’d been strange, at first, since he was so used to being the third wheel, but Hermione and Ron had done everything they could to make him feel included. They held hands with him under the table at dinner, shared giant mugs of butterbeer, and lay intertwined on sofas and floors. They’d broken the news to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and aside from a few awkward questions from Mr. Weasley, it had gone well. They’d told some close friends and were met with congratulations and acceptance. To be honest, Harry had never felt so loved in all his life.  
  
Also, the sex was fantastic. Whether they were pleasuring each other and keeping their mouths and tongues busy, or he and Ron were both buried in Hermione, kissing over her shoulder to the sound of her moans and cries, it was mind-blowing. It was something that had also taken some time for Harry to fully adjust to, but he wasn’t complaining - and he suspected neither of his partners minded.  
  
Harry came back to the present and found that Hermione and Ron were still going at it.  
  
“ - if you listened to anything I’d been saying, Ron, you wouldn’t have concluded that -”  
  
“All I’m saying is, it’s unreasonable to expect that I’d ever -”  
  
“Ron, you’re being ridiculous! Don’t you think so, Harry?” Hermione looked over at him, and he frustrated frown dropped away into an expression of exasperation. “Why are you smiling?”  
  
Harry shook his head, unable to get the grin off his face. “It’s nothing.”  
  
“You didn’t have too much of that funny spiced milk drink, did you?” Ron asked, scrunching his nose. A few creases appeared in the dried-up coloured water staining it. “It really was quite potent -”  
  
“He only had one small cup of it, Ron,” Hermione replied. “And it’s called Bhang Ki Thandai.”  
  
“Now, how was I supposed to remember that?” Ron grumbled.  
  
“It’s literally thandai with bhang in it,” Hermione said sternly.  
  
“What the bloody hell do those words even mean?”  
  
“Thandai is a cold drink made with spices, almonds, and other things like fennel and watermelon seeds. And bhang is cannabis. Seriously, Ron, Harry told you all of this yesterday.”  
  
“It’s just a lot of ingredients to remember!” Ron snapped. He paused, then went red, and Harry vaguely wondered if he’d turn orange due to the yellow splashed over him. “Wait, cannabis? As in, weed?”  
  
“Yes, Ron,” Hermione said. “Don’t tell me you’re going to be immature about this. It’s a very common drink during festivals like these.”  
  
“My prior need for a sobering potion suddenly makes so much more sense now,” Ron groaned. He turned to Harry. “Why didn’t you remind me of what was in it?” He narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of Harry’s still gleeful smile. “Just _why_ do you look so pleased with yourself?”  
  
“I was asking the same thing,” Hermione said.  
  
The two suddenly turned on Harry, their argument already forgotten. He couldn’t help the fact that his grin was impossible to get rid of, even if it was starting to hurt his blue-dyed cheeks.  
  
“You two are great,” Harry said, smiling. “Just fantastic.” The softening of Hermione’s gaze and the pink colour rising to Ron’s ears met his words. “And I’ve just thought of a great way to have a private afterparty…”  
  
A few minutes later, in their bedroom, that private afterparty was in full swing, and as Hermione took him into his mouth while Ron filled her, Harry couldn’t think of any place he would rather be.


End file.
